


[podfic / radio drama] chromakey dreamcoat

by Elendraug



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 16:25:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3735664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elendraug/pseuds/Elendraug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>THIS WAS THE ONLY WAY THIS COULD END.<br/>WITH YOU AND ME.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic / radio drama] chromakey dreamcoat

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [chromakey dreamcoat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1735331) by [Elendraug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elendraug/pseuds/Elendraug). 



> Happy 4/13. ♥ In honor of Caliborn's masterpiece, here's what I consider to be my own.
> 
> Huge, huge thank you to [Phoenix](http://margoslxix.tumblr.com/) for collaborating on this with me and being completely amazing and ultra talented, holy shit. This would not exist without you, dude.
> 
> Caliborn/Lord English (voice), sound engineering: [Phoenix](http://margoslxix.tumblr.com)  
> Dirk/Hal (voice), track art, writing: Elendraug
> 
> This track samples ~29s of Boards of Canada's _Chromakey Dreamcoat_ , which I believe to be fair use/ _de minimis_ given that it's ~1% of the total length of a transformative work. No copyright infringement is intended. ( _The Campfire Headphase_ is an incredible album and [you should all buy it, seriously](http://www.amazon.com/The-Campfire-Headphase-Boards-Canada/dp/B000AP2ZQC).)
> 
> Please see the [original work](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1735331) for extra notes, inspiration, dedications, etc.
> 
> Track art [available on tumblr](http://elendraug.tumblr.com/post/116324795245/chromakey-dreamcoat-watercolor-pencil-watercolor) | [Reblog this audio on tumblr](http://elendraug.tumblr.com/post/116324794932/chromakey-dreamcoattt-youre-always-all-over-the)


End file.
